Nadie sabe lo que yo vi
by Dark.Zaire
Summary: La vida de Near dentro de la Wammy s House y lo que dejó fuera de ella... continuacion de Old memories.
1. introduccion

Dentro de la casa de los espejos infinitos escuché muchas historias, ya saben, la del asesino que amaba las fresas, el dios atado a una libreta y el shinigami que murió por amor; hace un tiempo les conté sobre dado dedo, también sobre ese pelirrojo que no lograba que nadie adivinara lo que pensaba, la vez que un camión de videojuegos se estrelló contra el orfanato, del chico que nunca logro ser el héroe de nadie y la singular criatura que buscaba la forma de encontrar cierto fruto rojo… en fin, algunas historias y relatos; de cómo un detective se jugaba la vida, encerrado, buscando al asesino que mataba a prisioneros encarcelados… pero, nadie sabe realmente lo que yo vi… en muchas ocasiones puedes haber escuchado que cambió la voz del narrador mas de una vez y sin anticipación, bueno, solo lo haré una vez y esta vez te aviso para que puedas enterarte de cómo pasó lo que yo vi, o mas bien, lo que _él_ me conto que había visto, porque después de todo yo no presencie ninguna de esas historias, solo las escuché por ahí…

Se presenta algo serio y formal, pero al hablar pareciera que quiere dejar escapar una sonrisa en cada frase: _mi nombre es Duncan Dedo, hijo del difunto juguetero Dado Dedo y la señorita desparecida Pahnie Pinhie y ¿Por qué no? Medio hermano del también aparentemente desaparecido Nate River, en resumen, o bien no tengo familia o no se donde están._

Es cierto, dirán que soy amante de las historias donde las personas se ven obligadas a caer en depresión y luego a rehacer su vida, pero ¿Qué seria de una historia si no siguiera estas acostumbradas reglas? Es probable que aun así pueda ser muchas cosas (como un éxito mundial… si claro) pero… bueno ese no es el punto.

Recuerdan al señor Dado Dedo? El juguetero que vivía en una pequeña tienda en la esquina de por la casa de la tía de mi madre? ¿Qué tanto recuerdan? Él murió hace unos años dejando a una viuda, un hijo, un niño sin cuidado y muchas deudas que se pagaron solas tras su muerte, fue un hecho triste, sobre todo porque ahora en aquella esquina hay instalado un taller mecánico, el cual opaca los recuerdos de todos los que ahora pasan por ahí y que sin duda no dejan de repetirse "_si la juguetería aun estuviera ahí… estaría apostando contra otras diez personas en un juego infantil_"

Pero, lo que nunca logré entender es ¿Qué le paso realmente al juguetero? ¿A dónde fue su familia? Y ¿Qué fue esa primera causa que lo había dejado en tan mal estado?

-.-.-.-..-

La señorita Phanie Phenie tenia relaciones y amistades que muchos considerarían poco normales, pero ¿Quién se queja de las amistades cuando gracias a ellas puedes conseguir pescado gratis, ver el cerebro de Walt Disney congelado o dejar a un niño a las puertas de un orfanato sin que nadie te reprochara nada? Tal vez aquello fue lo que le atrajo del inusual Dado Dedo, que él tampoco parecía guiarse bajo las reglas comunes de la sociedad… el _Señor Dado Dedo_, el amor de su vida.

Phanie había dejado a Nate en el orfanato donde alguna vez ella se metió a escondidas creyendo que se trataba de algún extraño hotel tres estrellas y a donde alguna vez tuvo que abandonar a su hermanita porque no podía cuidar de ella… no sabia que ocurría con las personas dentro, pero le parecía conveniente que nadie la molestara tratando de encontrar a algún responsable por los niños. Un adulto normalmente debería haber sospechado de aquel lugar, pero cuando los dejó, Phanie tenia otras cosas en qué pensar de modo que no se preocupó por la vida de ellos dentro del orfanato…

Era por esto que Duncan culpaba a su madre de la desaparición de Nate. Porque cierto día cuando Duncan había crecido suficiente y Pahnie se había hecho la idea de que Nate nunca había vivido con ellos, el joven había ido a los registros de la Wanly´s House buscando a dos personas. Encontró que su tía había sido adoptada al poco tiempo de haber ingresado, pero tampoco los expedientes recordaban la existencia de Nate River.

A pesar de ello, Duncan recordaba la tétrica apariencia con la que Nate había llegado a su casa, cómo solía romper los incontables records de la juguetería y lo necio que solía ser al tratar de reparar un juguete dañado; recordaba al chico que fue lo más parecido a un hermano y al que su padre trató igual que a él mismo, pero nadie mas parecía saber que había existido. Ni si quiera Roger, el amigo de su madre al que le habían encargado a Nate sabia responderle; solo le decía que Nate había sido transferido a otro orfanato y por consiguiente había dejado de estar bajo su tutela.

…

Near se olvidó de Nate, solo le había quedado la pequeña obsesión por los juguetes y la experiencia de ser el mejor en tanto reto como le pusieran. Era obvio el que Roger se diera cuenta de esto y lo convenciera de ir a la casa de Wammy dónde (según a palabras de Roger) a nadie le importaba el pasado, las manías y todo era un juego constante hasta que alguien ganara.

De ese modo, el albino se movió de un orfanato a otro cuya única diferencia aparentemente era el nombre.

Gran lugar sin duda… si eres competitivo, claro, porque si no lo eres muchos te preguntarían ¿para que rayos viniste aquí? También por defecto todo el que vivía ahí tenia una mania u desarrollaba una con el tiempo, no es que fuera una moda, sino mas bien era como una regla no escrita que acatabas sin querer y un día simplemente te sentabas en el centro de tu habitación y te daba por convertirte en ladrón de obras de arte profesional o el mejor jugador de videojuegos online… esta bien, no simplemente ocurría porque si (estos casos eran contados) pero algo parecido a una manía, una obsesión o una terca rivalidad aparecía tarde o temprano haciendo que la mayor parte de tu mundo se girara sobre esta y sus causas y consecuencias.

Así, cuando le preguntabas a alguno de esos niños quienes habían sido sus padres o de dónde venían, todos afirmaban que jamas habían pertenecido a ningún lado y que habían llegado a ese lugar por cierta o cual razón… algunos pocos que habían sobrevivido para salir del orfanato por mayoría de edad aseguraban que Roger permitía todas las rarezas precisamente para que los posibles sucesores de L no sintieran necesidad de escapar.

Pero la verdad a Roger y los demás adultos las manias de los niños les daban por igual, a menos claro que fuera algo peligroso o sobre lo cual debían preocuparse, casos en los cuales intervenían rígidamente.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

En fin, Duncan afirmo que de no haber sido por el ocio jamas habría encontrado a Nate…

El chico había estado caminando por toda la ciudad (y Winchester resultaba aún más grande cuando se recorria a pie, con la cabeza baja y el estomago vacío)pero a decir verdad ya no sabia por qué parte andaba, las calles le eran desconocidas y estaba seguro que si no encontraba la avenida principal terminaría perdiéndose fácilmente.

En la esquina siguiente había una casa grande, rodeada con una barda enana y rejas negras, la placa rezaba "Wammy´s House No. 505" pensó en el curioso nombre pero en realidad nada le llamó la atención ( a pesar de que era bastante amplia y los jardines adentro estaban bien cuidados). Sin embargo, cuando pasó a un lado de la barda y la reja se encontró con un chico que estaba por dentro, dándole la espalda y viendo hacia la casa… Duncan lo reconoció.

-Nate!

Near giró algo desconcentrado no sabiendo que había alguien detrás de él, se encontró con un chico unos años mayor que él que sonreía y se alegraba sin saber porque, su cara se le hizo familiar pero no logró recordar donde lo había visto antes.

-Nate, soy Duncan.

-¿Te conozco?

….


	2. te conozco!

*w* finalmente! Se que algunos han esperado por que continuara... bueno tal vez no, pero yo se que siguen ahi! esta es la continuacion de la continuacion (xD) de mi primera historia: _old memories. _por si alguien lee esto sin haber leido la otra historia antes... etoo, es un poco corto pero me gusta dejar que el drama se hierva a fuego lento y que puedan disfrutar de una buena historia.

**Disclaimer:** el manga, el anime y todo lo relacionado con "Death Note" es de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata

* * *

><p><strong>2°- Te conozco?<strong>

**ñ.ñ.ñ.ñ.ñ.ñ.ñ.ñ.ñññ.ñ.ñ..ñññ.ñ.ññ.ñ**

-¿Te conozco?- volvió a preguntar el albino

Duncan no cabía de la sorpresa y la emoción que sentía al verlo, pero sin duda la respuesta del menor lo volvía a desanimar.

-Nate, soy yo! Duncan! Duncan Dedo, el hijo del juguetero con el que..

-Duncan Dedo- repitió Near, sentía que debía recordar algo sobre ese nombre pero la memoria no le dio para mas- ¿me conoces?

-¡Claro que te conozco!- Duncan se aferraba a los barrotes como si esperara que estos se abrieran gracias a una fuerza misteriosa- ¡Eres Nate River! Tus padres murieron cuando tenias cuatro años y…

Al escuchar su verdadero nombre, Near retrocedió alejándose de los barrotes y del chico que estaba fuera desperdiciando información muy valiosa que cualquiera que pasara por allí podría aprovechar. Para su suerte nadie mas estaba en el jardín a esa hora y ellos dos eran los únicos que se veían en toda la cuadra.

-Nate? ¿Qué pasa?

-No lo digas…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Idiota! No me hables! Eres alguien muy extraño y no sé porque conoces mi nombre, pero no lo digas!

-¿Tu nombre? ¿Qué hay de malo con que…

-Ya cállate!- Near había entrado en la desesperación, sabia lo peligroso que podía ser que alguien mas supiera su nombre y que peor aun se pusiera a gritarlo como si nada- ¿Qué quieres? Dinero? Fama? Alguna otra estúpida petición?

-Nat…

-Que no lo digas!

-Perdón- la emoción de Duncan había desaparecido y se apartó de la reja, el rostro que veía era el mismo, no había duda, pero el chico que había en frente de él no era Nate a pesar de que le había dicho que no lo llamara por su nombre- tú… ¿Quién eres?

-¿Por qué debería decirte?- Near estaba a la defensiva.

-Yo… tú deberías conocer así como yo te conozco a ti…

-Tu no me conoces! Solo sabes mi nombre! Eso no significa que sepas quien soy y mucho menos tienes el derecho a reclamar que te conozca!

-No, yo realmente sé quien eres- Duncan hablaba despacio, sin dejar de ver al otro a los ojos cosa que a Near realmente lo asustaba del desconocido- en tu mano izquierda, hay una cicatriz que cruza los dedos índice y del medio ¿no es así?

Near tanteó la cicatriz que no recordaba de dónde había salido, era cierto, la tenia desde que podía recordar y nadie mas sabia sobre ella.

-¿Quién rayos eres?- preguntó enojado al desconocido quien lo observaba incrédulo.

-Tal vez me haya equivocado de persona… tu no eres mi hermano- Duncan estaba confundido y no sabia que hacia ahí- el no habla así…

-Yo no tengo hermanos- respondió automáticamente aun comprobando que la cicatriz estaba en su mano izquierda.

-Lo sé, tú no tienes hermanos, pero yo tuve uno…- Duncan finalmente bajó la mirada y se quedó pensando un tiempo en esa posición.

-Tal vez hayas creído que yo lo era, pero nunca he tenido familia…

-No, tú eres… bueno, no eres él… mi hermano se la pasaba todo el día jugando con juguetes en la tienda y cuando no, se ponía a escuchar las historias que mi padre le contaba y que yo no quería escuchar… a veces me daba miedo porque sonreía de la nada cuando estaba observando un juguete roto y siempre se esforzaba demasiado cuando construía con los cubos…

Near escuchó atento la vida de otra persona, de quién le hablaba Duncan se parecía un poco a él, pero estaba seguro que no se trataba de si mismo, él no hubiera olvidado algo así, él haría dejado la casa de Wammy con tal de poder tener algo como lo que el otro le contaba… no recordaba haber tenido un familia verdadera, pero por alguna razón el chico que sabia un par de cosas sobre él le resultaba conocido y sin duda estaba convencido de que Near era la persona que buscaba, pero no! Si algo como eso… si algo así de agradable le hubiera ocurrido, Near no lo habría olvidado tan fácil! Definitivamente no podía ser el hermano de aquel chico!

* * *

><p><strong>o.o! le habran lavado el cerebro a nuestro querido Near? que tanto le habrá ocurrido en la Wammy´s house durante estos años?<strong>

**Alguien me podria decir si le gusta el estilo que va tomando la historia?**

**como sea... arigatou por leer, continuo luego ^^!**


	3. ¿Tu te espantas por todo?

Yo! Saludos gente de fanfiction! Me extrañaron? Yo espero que si o que al menos hallan extrañado mis historias :') y aqui les traigo sin mas la conti de esta en la que he estado retrasandome mucho (gomen!) pero antes un aviso:

Pff! la descrpción del cuarto no me salio muy bien y por si alguien quieres spoilear (esa palabra existe?) un poco puede revisar la referencia que esta mas abajo.

**Disclaimer: **como me han peleado que ponga disclaimer en otras historias y si bien es cierto que no deberia pasar por alto este hecho algunas veces sencillamente se me olvida (#FAIL lo se u.u) y por eso (y porque fanfiction asi lo dicta) aclaro que Death Note, sus personajes, figuras comerciales, etc. no me pertenecen sino a los responsables (de algunos de mis traumas... XD) Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

* * *

><p>¿Tú te espantas por todo verdad?<p>

(pequeña referencia a "abecedario recopilatorio"- cap. 6)

-Yo, lo sien… perdón por asustarte- se disculpó Duncan no se sentía bien, aparte de confundido sentía que su energía se consumía rápidamente- será… será mejor que me vaya, se esta haciendo tarde- de momento recordó que no había comido nada mas que un pedazo de pan en la mañana pero eso dejó de importarle rápidamente, se concentró en el rostro que acababa de observar y se convenció de que había encontrado a su hermano. Con estos pensamientos dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Near lo observaba con cuidado esperando a que desapareciera, ya le preguntaría a Roger después, o mejor dicho haría que le dijera sin preguntárselo abiertamente, cosas que sería peligrosa para el otro chico si algo de lo que había dicho resultaba ser cierto.

Pero Duncan no pudo avanzar demasiado cuando se desplomó al suelo, desmayado por la falta de alimento.

Sin muchos entusiasmos, Near llamó a los adultos y les dijo que había un niño tirado afuera del orfanato y que probablemente fuera huérfano, esto último solo lo menciono con la idea de que si se quedaba aunque fuera solo unos días (en lo que duraba la investigación), podría interrogarlo a gusto.

Cuando despertó, Duncan estaba tendido en una cama en una habitación desconocida, lo primero que pensó fue que lo habían secuestrado alguna banda criminal y que lo usarían para venderlo por partes… después de pensarlo un poco se acordó que había estado platicando con aquel niño de cabello blanco afuera de una enorme residencia, supuso que alguien lo había llevado dentro de la casa y lo habían dejado dormir en alguna habitación. No estaba seguro de que hora era y le dolía la cabeza además de que el estomago le rugía pidiendo comida y si no se la daba terminaría por desmayarse de nuevo.

Advirtió que no había nadie cuidándolo y aunque había una ventana la luz crepúsculo que entraba por esta apenas y alcanzaba para que Duncan distinguiera su silueta. No sabia en que clase de lugar estaba, quienes vivían allí ni si ya habían llamado a la policía reportando que tenían a un niño desconocido durmiendo en su casa. Trató de levantarse a inspeccionar el lugar, pero tan pronto como puso un pie en el suelo se tropezó con algo que no supo distinguir y que rodó lejos de sí como para encontrarlo, cayó en una alfombra un tanto dura y probablemente sucia porque no olía muy bien. Con miedo a volver a caerse decidió andar a gatas por el lugar, así descubrió que había cosas tiradas por todas partes y se dirigió a la ventana tratando de ver que había afuera, pero mientras se acercaba iba cogiendo una extraña sensación de que alguien lo observaba y cada vez estaba mas cerca. Duncan no era escéptico de los fantasmas y confiaba en su "facultad extrasensorial" cuando creía que algo andaba mal, y definitivamente algo había en ese espejo roto que estaba por un lado de la ventana que le decía que ahí había algo raro…

*No te acerques* casi juraría haber escuchado a alguien susurrarle cuando ya había llegado a la ventana y solo le faltaba echar la cortina a un lado para ver en donde estaba.

Duncan dio un saltó cuando la puerta de la habitación rechino al abrirse y al voltear vio entrar a un chico vestido de blanco… por suerte saltó hacia adentro de la habitación y no por la ventana, Near encendió la luz y lo miró serio, venia cargando una charola.

-¿Qué haces en el suelo?

-¡Gran idio…! ¿¡Tienes idea del susto que me acabas de dar?

-Perdón, supuse que seguías dormido, no era mi intención asustarte.- contesto el menor sin expresar emoción alguna al hablar.

-¡No era mi intención asustarte!- repitió molesto Duncan sentado en la alfombra, como había adivinado hace un rato estaba sucia y con lo que había tropezado era probablemente uno de los muchos objetos (había mas de los que creyó) que estaban tirados por todas partes- ¡Nunca es tu intención asustarme! Uno de estos días me las cobraré, ya me debes dos!

Near lo observó a Duncan sobándose la muñeca la cual, al parecer, se había doblado cuando saltó por el susto. Por un momento pensó en preguntarle por aquella primera vez en que lo había asustado según él, pero tras considerarlo un poco decidió que lo cuestionaría mas tarde.

-En serio, no es para tanto, te traigo algo de comer, te desmayaste por falta de alimento ¿no es así?

Duncan hiso una mueca y luego se acercó a Near tratando de no tropezar con todas las cosas que había en el suelo, incluso con la luz encendida esto era bastante complicado. Near le dejó la charola en la cama y el chico se dispuso a comer lo que sea que hubiera en ella, tenía tanta hambre y la escena le parecía tan familiar que ni si quiera se dio tiempo de cuestionarse si la comida no tendría algo raro o si no estaría envenenada.

-_Ni quien quiera envenenar a un niño de die añosz_- pensó Duncan cuando ya llevaba medio sándwich devorado.

Por su parte Near daba vueltas por la habitación como si tratara de encontrar algo, revisaba las estanterías, movía los juguetes y demás cosas tiradas en el piso y hojeaba las carpetas amarillentas que había arrumbadas en alguna esquina. Andaba por todo el lugar a excepción de la ventana, ignoraba por completo el tan si quiera mirar hacia allí.

-¿Buscas algo?- cuestionó Duncan cuando se dio cuenta de esto.

-Mmm en realidad dudo encontrarla… una vieja pieza de ajedrez por si la hallas.

-¿Pieza de ajedrez? ¿Aun sigues siendo tan bueno como cuando jugabas en la juguetería?

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no sé de qué hablas?

-Hasta que te convenzas a ti mismo no me vas a convencer.

Las palabras del mayor hicieron eco en la cabeza de Near, el chico probablemente seguiría obstinado en que era su hermano… a pesar de que sabia perfectamente que él nunca había tenido hermanos, pero si seguía soltando información al aire dentro de la Wammy's House, no tardaría para que alguien la aprovechara y esto podía traerle serios problemas.

-¿Y que hay si estoy algo convencido de lo que tu dices?- testeo Near al otro chico, tenia que comprobar hasta que punto podía controlarlo.

-Te estarías preguntando como porque no había venido a buscarte antes

Así que lo que guiaba a Duncan era puro amor fraternal, en su voz no parecía haber la mínima intención de conseguir otra cosa que el encontrarle y sabia que eso en muchas ocasiones podía ser aun peor.

-Pero, el estar aquí significa que en realidad ya nadie debería de estarme buscando- Near no supo si se había convertido en buen actor o algo dentro de si se había soltado.

-¿Aquí? ¿Exactamente donde es… aquí?

*Luces fuera!* Se apagaron las luces como si Duncan lo hubiera ordenado y este no pudo evitar soltar un grito.

-¡Ahh!- Duncan volvió a espantarse con el repentino apagón.

-¿Tú te espantas por todo verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>w adoro asustar a Duncan y el ambiente de la Wammy´s siempre me parece algo entre triston, excentrico y fantasmagorico a la vez (un lugar medio bipolar donde hay fantasmas?) XD<strong>

**Hime-chan Hyuga: **no sabes cuanto me alegran reviews como las tuyas! arigatou y no te preosupes que estare actualizando un tanto mas seguido ^^!

Por cierto estoy buscando algun betareader (creo que asi se escribe) que me pueda ayudar a corregir esta historia, si hay alguien en el público que quiera y me pueda ayudar por favor hagamelo saber~ gracias D.Z.


End file.
